You're Having My Baby But That's Heteronormative
by SnarkItOut
Summary: Actual title: You're Having My Baby  But Let's Not Be Heteronormative With PFLAG, senior year, and raising a simulated baby together for a project, Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky get to know each other really well.  Part of the Kurtofsky Big Bang
1. Chapter 1

After the hellish night at Prom, Dave Karofsky decided that the rest of the school year was going to be just as bad.

'Do they know?' was a constant thought on his mind as he walked down the hallways. 'Why else would they have voted for me? I _was _protecting Kurt, after all.' The main focus for the rest of junior year was to lay low and continue to watch over Kurt any way he could. It didn't mean he was going to be singing out his preference for dick (or at least, what he thought was his preference- he's not quite sure yet.) But if he could help out Kurt in little ways, he'd do it. He made a promise, and he tried to not go back on those, even if the promise started out as blackmail.

He'd tried being as straight as could be, he'd switched from hockey to football to raise his status as school. He made pointed comments at girls and made homophobic slurs at the guys to make sure they didn't think _he _was gay. He had tried staying away from the glee club losers when they did that half-time show, only to have that backfire on him and do it anyways. People were still making gay remarks at him, and he didn't even want to think about how close Hudson had gotten with that one little side comment. Prom was just the final piece that had made Dave want to change everything.

He didn't want to become the closeted unhappy guy with a wife and 2.5 kids, waiting for his gayness to explode like a time bomb. 'I mean, how do I know I'm 100% gay? Okay, there was Kurt and Sam's butt wasn't that bad, and there might have been that cute cashier at Home Depot…' thought Dave. 'There might be girls too. Maybe.' Okay, so he may be lying to himself a little. All he knew was he wasn't happy how things were now, and there needed to be a change. His main goal: "be himself" or whatever crappy cliché that always reminded him of that Hilary Duff song about becoming a butterfly. From there, he'd start the next step of his plan of "The Undouching of Dave Karofsky." He'd started with the somewhat successful motives of the Bully Whips, but now it was time to work on it without Kurt's hopefulness and Santana's blackmail to go off of. If he was going to make himself better, he was going to do it for himself, no one else.

'If I can just get used to all of this,' thought Dave as he sat in English class for the fifth-to-last time. 'Only one more week, and it's no pressure from the hockey team, football or Cheerios. A whole summer to straight—sort myself out.'

Hearing the bell ring, he grinned to himself. 'Now only four more days. Look out, world, a new and improved Dave Karofsky is gonna be coming your way.'

After probably one of the most perfect moments of his life, Kurt Hummel was one Cloud Nine. 'A boy, my _boyfriend, _just said he loved me! And I said it back! This is the perfect mood to be writing Act II of my play!'

Kurt Hummel had plans. Not only was he going to write _Pip Pip Hooray_ and spend the whole summer with Blaine, he had other projects as well. There was always the back-to-school clothes shopping that took most of the summer to do, but this summer he planned on helping educate one Dave Karofsky.

'He's made such progress in little time,' mused Kurt as he sorted through school papers to throw now that the school year was over. 'Even if it was catalyzed by blackmail.'

Nonetheless, Kurt could acknowledge a good plan when he saw it, and Santana was definitely an on par schemer. And ever since prom, Dave hadn't continued the Bully Whips, but he did see him glare down a few football players from slushying him. Dave had nodded to him in the hallways, and even helped pick up his books once. And Kurt Hummel calls that progress.

'Now it's time to help the progression a little more,' thought Kurt. 'Dave Karofsky, get ready to be educated in the ways of the gay.'

First off, Dave knew he wanted to change into someone he liked more. And he knew that one of the things he regretted most was pushing his parents away. The farther away they were, the less likely they were to guess his secret. But those office meetings with his dad made him realize he missed him, and how proud he used to be of his grades and athletics. It was starting to eat him, how he couldn't be totally honest with his own parents- he wanted to be. So it was time to initiate Mission Parental Love.

"Hey Dad, you got a minute?" called Dave as he looked about the den. He was in here somewhere in the pile of papers, he was sure.

"Yes, David? Is there something you need?"

"Well, it's nothing I need, just wanted to know if you'd want to go fishing this weekend," said Dave as he scuffed his footed socks on each other. Paul lifted his head up from his paperwork, a look of surprise evident on his face.

"Go fishing? Why, we haven't done that since your freshman year! I thought you hated it."

"I never really hated it," started Dave, tongue poking the inside of his cheek. "I just thought it wasn't cool to hang out with you, so I quit… But I'd like to try it again."

"Okay David, we can do that," said Paul with a small smile. "I'd like to do it too. This Saturday, seven o'clock sharp?"

"Sure thing, Dad," He turned to have leave the paper-filled room, and headed toward his room. Dave nodded as a slight smile graced his lips.

'First step complete,' Dave thought happily as he rummaged through his closet for his fishing gear under a layer of clothing and other debris. Honestly, Dave didn't really care for fishing but if it got his dad to spend time with him, it will be worth it. The big fear that scared Dave was telling his dad. 'How do you go about telling?' wondered Dave. 'He seemed okay with Kurt, but will he be okay with me? Is having his own son be gay too far?'

There was only one way to find out, and he knew that his mother probably wouldn't care too much, despite her religious upbringing. She had seemed to be much more upset that he was bullying rather than why or who he bullied. His fear of telling his parents just stemmed from the attitude of the town. He knew the kinds of calls Kurt got—he'd helped with a few of them. If one person knew, even if was his parents, the more likely for it to spread to everyone else. And at the time, even now, he was afraid of what people would think.

But this summer was about a fresh start, something completely different. Even if he didn't come out any time soon, Dave would call it progress to acting like himself again, even if the self he saw now wasn't how he had planned it.

Dave hoped he could keep that attitude as time progressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Okay, so when I was trying to put this on , they wouldn't let me put the full title! (How rude, I know.)

Full title: You're Having My Baby (But Let's Not Be Heteronormative)

This was written for the Pirate Big Bang, or otherwise known as Kurtofsky Big Bang now that was held during the summer, so this was all written before season 3. I worked with what I had at the time, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Kurt, have you seen that order receipt around here?" called Burt from the Hummel Tires and Lube office.<p>

"It's already filed away under engine, very front," yelled Kurt over the whir and din of heavy machinery. He leaned over the engine of the Honda Odyssey, eyeing the fluid levels. He started the emission inspection when he heard a cough. Looking up, he saw a nervous Dave Karofsky.

"Hello Dave, what brings you here on the second day of summer break? Shouldn't you be off playing whatever sport that goes on in the summer?" asked Kurt.

"Uh, that's baseball, and I came here to have an oil change, and to possibly talk to you if that's okay," said Dave as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Talk about what?" asked Kurt, raising an eyebrow. He wiped his hands on the rag from his back pocket.

"I know that I've already said I'm sorry twice, but I feel like I should make it up to you."

"And just how would you make it up to me?" inquired Kurt.

"Anything you want, even if it's to slushy me in front of the whole school," said Dave with a resigned look on his face. If it made Kurt forgive him completely, he would do it.

"You know, I forgave you fully when you apologized to me before prom," began Kurt, taking a breath to continue. "But if you would help me with PFLAG for our upcoming year, it would mean a lot to me. Like I said before, you do need to be educated."

Dave looked up from scuffing at his foot, slightly surprised that Kurt hadn't taken advantage of the situation more. In his opinion, Kurt had the right to after all he had put him through. That was just another thing that made Kurt so amazing to him. 'He may be cynical and snide, but he can be kind too.' Breaking away from the side commentary in his head, he saw Kurt looking at him almost exactly like the day he apologized, maybe a little happier, but looking at him with compassion just the same.

"W-well, yeah. I could do that," replied Dave. "What would I need to do?"

"We're going to have to consult over the summer to do this, so we'll have a few meetings. Give me time to get supplies, but we can do this. Are there any times this summer you're free?"

"Um, pretty much any time, as long as it's not in the mornings or Sunday where there will be baseball games. There will be practices, but I'll get back to you."

"Oh?" said Kurt with surprise. "So you actually do play baseball?"

"I'm umpire, I don't really have the body for any other position," explained Dave as he ducked his head down. Honestly, he wondered why he let himself talk!

"Well, just because you don't have the typical body type for one sport isn't a bad thing. In reality, your body is practically perfect for any other sport." Dave looked up startled. Did Kurt just say his body was perfect for something?

"It's like saying I can't pull off a letterman jacket—I can wear just about anything top fashion, _avant garde_ or no." Right, Kurt meant his body was suited for his purpose, to function.

"I think you could pull off the jacket, call it jock chick or whatever," mumbled Dave, feeling heat rise up his neck.

"Mmm, I think the word you're looking for is chic, David. But you're learning, that's more than I can say about Finn," said Kurt as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, being better at fashion vocab than Finn isn't exactly a compliment, but I'll take it," said Dave with a grin.

"This is where I should stand up for my step-brother, but you're right. Now as stimulating as this conversation has been, I still have to finish this car and do an oil change on yours. But, if I could get our phone number so I can call you?" Kurt reached into the coverall's back pocket for his phone, handing it to Dave.

"Uh, sure," said Dave as he proceeded to fill out his contact information.

"Well, for once, I can say it's been a pleasure talking to you, Dave," said Kurt with a smile. "Now go sit in the lounge so I can get work done."

"Okay, see ya," said Dave, putting his hands in his pockets. He started to walk out, looking up to see Burt Hummel eyeing him shrewdly. Dave felt nervous; he remembered the man's hold on his neck and his anger in Figgin's office. Dave really hoped Mr. Hummel wouldn't try to kill him right there, as it might be bad for his business. Dave nodded his head at Burt, quickly sitting down, rubbing his already sweaty palms on his jeans. Looking up, he saw Burt had looked away, and he breathed a sigh of relief. If there was one man to be afraid of, it was a protective Burt Hummel. He just prayed that the time he spend with Kurt this summer didn't end up with him dead by Mr. Hummel's probable shot gun or stare.

"So I saw you talking to that Karofsky kid earlier," said Burt on their drive back to the house.

"Yes, he came in for an oil change and to talk," said Kurt as he texted Blaine in the passenger seat.

"And there's a reason he had to come to our garage for that? There's E Z Auto or Croft's just down Metcalf Street he could go to," grumbled Burt as he turned onto their street.

"You would turn away good business?" asked Kurt, smiling at his father's grumpiness.

"If he'd been messing with ya, yeah, I would've," said Burt gruffly.

"Well, he was completely fine, he even apologized again, offered anything as payback," said Kurt as he continued to text Blaine about his day.

"Anything, huh? And since I know you, what did you ask for?" asked Burt, side-eyeing him before pulling into the driveway.

"I asked him to help set up and participate in the GSA I'm making. If there's anything Dave needs, it's to know what he hated, rather than staying ignorant."

"Dave, huh? No more Karofsky? Sounds like you're softening on him," stated Burt, slightly miffed.

"Dave has redeemed himself enough in my eyes to be talked about by his given name. Besides, it's quite a mouthful," Kurt said absentmindedly.

"Well, I trust you to know what you're doing, just be careful, okay? Kurt, look at me." Kurt looked up to see his father looking at him, concerned. "I don't want you to get hurt because you put more faith in him than he deserves."

Kurt laid a hand on his dad's arm, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Dad, I'm a big boy. I know what I'm doing. Now what do you think Carole made for dinner than Finn hasn't eaten yet?"

"Knowing that boy, nothing," said Burt with a wry grin. "Now let's hope there are some scraps for us!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dave, please set the table, would you dear?" called his mother form the kitchen.

"Okay Ma," called Dave. Getting up from his bed, he set aside the controller. Yawning, he went down the stairs until he got to the cabinets, pulling out three dishes.

"Honestly, Dave, did you do anything productive today?" chided his mother. Rebecca Karofsky did not approve of idleness; it was probably her biggest pet peeve.

"I leveled up on my video game, I definitely think that was a good use of my time," said Dave as he grinned cheekily at his mother.

"If you can't think of anything actually useful to do, I'll have to give you a project," warned his mom, waving the spatula about in an attempt at intimidating.

"Oh no! Cleaning the garage, how will I go on? Please allow me to write my will and testament before I begin!" bemoaned Dave.

"Hmm, that attitude will get the attitude, mister," said Rebecca as she swatted Dave on the head. Dave stuck out his tongue, rubbing his shoulder in mock pain.

"That's child abuse, you know. I should tell Dad," teased Dave.

"And what if I take her side?" called Paul, coming into the kitchen. Dave looked over his shoulders, shaking his head.

"Sold out by the old man, figures. Never trust a man good with numbers," teased Dave. The table finally set, Rebecca set the casserole on the hot pads already on the table, and they sat down.

"But you should think of something to do this summer, David," said his mother. "I don't want you cooped up in the house all summer, it's just not healthy."

"Well, I have the local baseball team that I'm going to try out for… and I'll be working on a project with Kurt Hummel," said Dave hesitantly. If this conversation was going the way he though, this may be the opportune time to tell his parents. 'Just watch it play out, be cool,' thought Dave.

"Kurt? As in the boy you were harassing this school year? I hope you're being nice, David," said his mother with a stern look. "I do not approve of bullying in any form, physical or verbal."

"No, I swear, Ma, nothing like that!" said Dave. "I actually apologized again, and we both decided that I should help him work on a chapter of PFLAG with him, to be educated."

"PFLAG?" asked Paul, a crinkle of confusion on his brow.

"Parents, Families, and Friends of Lesbians and Gays," said Dave quietly.

"You said so you'd be educated? I think that's a fine idea, and Kurt seems like such a good boy. Ignorance is not bliss, you should know these things, if not for yourself, but so you know better." It scared Dave at how easy this conversation was going. He knew his mother believed in being nice to everyone, no matter what, but he was still shocked at how this was going.

'This is my opening,' thought Dave.

"Well, what if I were to say I'm learning this for myself? That's this is something that involves me personally?" asked Dave, looking at his mother in the eyes, totally serious.

"Personally? What do you mean by that, David?"

"I mean, I want to know about it personally because this is important, it's a part of me… What I mean to say is that…" Dave took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm gay."

There was a silence in the room, and Dave didn't dare open his eyes or look up to see what his parents' expressions were. He could hear the hallway clock slowly ticking, each moment feeling like a decade had past. Then he heard his father let out a deep breath, and only then did Dave look up. Paul Karofsky's face was calm, looking at Dave with kindness.

"I've had the idea that you were for a while now, but thank you for telling us, Dave," said Paul with a small smile.

"You're not angry?" asked Dave skeptically.

"Well, I'm not particularly thrilled about it," started his mother, "but I will love you whether you're straight, gay, blue, or an axe-murderer. I'm your mother, David. I've loved you since I knew you were inside of me. Now come here, mister." Rebecca opened her arms wide to envelope her son, and Dave couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged so hard. He felt a warm hand grip his shoulder, and he knew it was his dad.

"We're here for you no matter what, Dave," said Paul.

"But you're absolutely sure? It's not some ploy for us to allow girls in your bedroom alone, is it?" teased his mother, squeezing him harder for a moment before letting go to look him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, Ma, I'm sure," said Dave with a smile. "Just don't expect me to be able to give you fashion advice or suddenly know how to cook anything fancy."

"I think the day that you can cook something other than spaghetti or a casserole will be the day that pigs start flying, so no worries hun," said Rebecca, pinching his cheek.

"Now, who'd be interested in some blueberry pie?"

**I told my parnts im gay. They wre OK with it.**

Dave texted to Kurt, his palms slightly sweating. Would Kurt be okay with him texting him about things that weren't PFLAG related? Dave walked over to his bed, flopped down and closed his eyes. In all honesty, he had been a little more worried about how his parents would react. His mother was pretty religious, Dave was kind of surprised that she hadn't brought out some church camp pamphlets, but looking back over his childhood, he remembered her telling him to be accepting of all people, no matter what. He was just glad that the statement also meant him. He felt the vibrations of his phone buzz, and he reached over to look with anticipation.

**I'm so glad to hear that, Dave. Now u have two wonderful people to rely on, and that's just what u need- support. Just know that I'm still here, OK?**

Dave smiled, looking down at the words. It was nice to know that even though he had his parents in his court, he still had Kurt. It maybe not friendship yet, but it was definitely better than what they had before.

Dave bit on his lip as he typed.

**Yeah, thnx Kurt. I really apprec8 that. When would u like to work on the club?**

**How about 2mrrow Old Barn Out Back, 5pm? I have plans b4 that, and I will b hungry.**

Dave read the text, looking at it with disbelief. Having dinner with Kurt? That seemed a little… intimate.

**K sure. I'll c u then**

Dave finished the text, setting the phone down and ran a hand through his cropped hair. Hopefully this would turn out better than his imagination was turning it into to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the family styled restaurant, Dave waited for Kurt to arrive. Not sure how dressed up Kurt would be despite the casual setting, he had scrounged his room to find the one shirt his mother bought him because it "brought out his eyes." He didn't know if it really did, but he just wanted to look presentable for this.

'Even if it will do me no good,' thought Dave. 'He's still got that spray-on helmet for a boyfriend.' He fiddled with one of the napkins, twirling the sides into little corkscrews when he looked up to see a smiling Kurt Hummel.

"Early, Dave Karofsky? I approve, it's always good to be very prompt," said Kurt as he slid into the booth.

"Well, it's best not to keep someone waiting, and I would be a little scared of what you would do if I did," said Dave with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, it's good to know you think I'm a threat, because I assure you, I can be," said Kurt, picking up the menu. "I know at least sixteen ways to turn your hair rainbow, I'm very menacing."

"Oh yes, that would completely ruin all of my plans for this summer," said Dave sarcastically.

"Mmm, I'm sure," said Kurt, flicking his eyes up from behind the folder. "Aren't you going to look at the menu?"

Dave looked down, noticing the laminated folder in front of him for the first time. "Oh, right," said Dave, opening the menu to look. Surprisingly, for a place Kurt had picked, there were a lot of unhealthy choices. "I thought you were health conscious," said Dave, looking up at Kurt with a frown.

"My dad and I used to come here a lot before his heart attack. Now, we come every once in a while, when he's been good to his diet," explained Kurt.

"That's actually really cool," replied Dave. "Uh, so what's good here?"

"Well, for you, I would choose the Plowboy, it's a Swiss steak sandwich that's highly acclaimed, I think you'll really like it."

"Um, okay," said Dave, looking down to see the picture of the sandwich. He heard the waitress come up, and they ordered, Dave was a little hazy on the details since he was taking in the way Kurt smiled and dear God, did he just lick his lips?

"Dave?" Dave was sure he heard his name, but it took focusing in on Kurt's lips forming his name to really register it.

"Oh yeah," started Dave, looking down his see their food had come. He saw Kurt had ordered tilapia, or something. Dave picked up his sandwich and said, "So, how do we start working on the club?"

"Well, we're going to have to start making posters and announcements that we can probably coerce Principal Figgins to make," began Kurt, his eyes flicking back and forth, mentally checking off his list. "Also, we need to find a sponsoring teacher, possibly Mr. Schuester or Ms. Pillsbury, but we should look at other options, since those two already have enough on their plates."

"What about Coach Beiste?" asked Dave, wiping his face with a napkin. Kurt looked at him for a moment, contemplating before he broke out into a smile.

"That's a great idea, Dave! And then maybe some football players would come if it would get them some lee-way in on grades or 'extra credit!'" said Kurt, pleased with the idea of more people joining.

"There might be a few that would do that," agreed Dave. "I certainly know I would."

"See, that's the perfect excuse for you to be there, no worries about the gay kid blackmailing you," said Kurt nonchalantly as he cut into a piece of fish.

"Kurt."

Kurt looked up, surprised at the serious tone, and titled his head in inquiry.

"I know you may think that I'm scared, and I am," said Dave, licking his dry lips. "But I am not going to ever use you as an excuse. You've done a lot for me, even if some of it didn't go the way you thought it would."

"Talking with you on the stairwell with Blaine was not one of my best plans," muttered Kurt.

"Just know that I will not try to say that this is blackmail. I may not be completely ready to admit to the whole school I'm gay, but I'm not going to throw you under the bus."

"And that's all I would want," said Kurt, looking at Dave with a smile. "I know it's scary, I want to be there for you."

"Well," said Dave, his voice going gravelly. "You have been, and I appreciate it. Now what's your plan for meetings?"

Kurt began to explain and Dave sat there discussing plans for the next hour, completely absorbed in their own little world.

The summer seemed to pass quickly, the new school year approaching when Santana called him up.

"You've got it bad," is the reply he gets from Santana after talking about his evening with Kurt.

"What? No, he's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him…" argued Dave into his cell, mashing buttons to Super Mario.

"While I won't deny his usefulness, I highly doubt you were in need of a facial last night, or at least the non-sexy kind. But if you got the other, wanky."

"W-what? No, Kurt's got a boyfriend now, why would he do that?"

"That's never stopped me; sex on the side is needed to survive."

"Just because you're some kind of sex-starved leech, doesn't mean the rest of us are," muttered Dave, and then fist-pumped at winning the round.

"Okay, quit playing that creepy Italian pseudo-incest brother game while talking to me. If Puck couldn't do it, neither can you."

"But I'm not whipped like Puck was, because I do _not _want you at all," said Dave with disgust.

"Yeah, that's really going to hurt my feelings, a gay guy doesn't want a piece of the lesbian—it's a travesty." Dave wasn't sure if that statement was caked or just oozing with sarcasm.

"I'm just saying you can't hold me down like you did with Puck, and now he's whipped by Zizes—does he have a masochist streak?"

"Whatever, he's not any interest to me anymore—I do not need images of those two with bondage gear. Anyways, to get back to why I called. I want to take you to a gay bar."

"Are you going to start singing? I refuse to have a singing conversation with you."

"No, I'm serious. You need to get out of your house, live a little, get Kurt off your mind. Stop moping and fawning over him!" said Santana, her voice determined.

"I'm not moping or fawning! Anyway, where would we even go? We can't even get into a bar," replied Dave, frowning with disbelief.

"That's where your Auntie Tana knows best—give me a day, and we'll be cruising the scene."

"And what do you get out of this? I doubt it's to just get me out of the house," said Dave skeptically.

He heard Santana laugh and she then said, "Of course not, I'm there to meet people too, I need to blow off some steam. Also, dress nicely."

In the end, Dave decided it was easier to just do what Santana wanted, because he did not want to get on the crazy Latina's bad side.

"How on earth did you find a gay club called Somewhere in Time near Lima?"

"When you know enough people, you learn everything you need to know to have a good time. And we're going to party hard, whether you like it or not."

"I don't really have a choice, considering you're my ride home. Why couldn't I drive?"

"Because I plan to get you plastered. Don't worry, I'm not touching any alcohol tonight, you'll be fine!"

"Somehow that just doesn't reassure me," muttered Dave.

The evening wasn't as bad as Dave had feared, the place was a little more upscale than the idea his imagination had fed him of dirty bathrooms for hook ups and sleazy bartenders. Santana had convinced him into wearing a nice dark blue shirt that he honestly didn't remember owning, and nice slacks. Looking over at Santana, she had dressed up too in her signature devil red, grinding up to a blonde girl, and from what he could tell with the pulsing lights, getting some action.

Dave looked around from the bar, noticing all the people mingling with one another.

"Hey there, I've never seen you here before," said a voice from behind Dave, and he turned to look. There before him was a man that looked like he could be Kurt's older, shabbier brother.

"That's because I haven't," replied Dave, looking at the guy oddly. Why was he talking to him?

"That's a pity, but now that you're here, things are going to be much better," said the man, grinning and offering his hand. "The name's Erik, what's yours?"

"Dave," he muttered, taking the hand in front of him in a firm shake.

"Well Dave, very nice to meet you. Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm good, but thanks," said Dave as politely as he could muster.

"This is your first time to a club, isn't it?" asked Erik, grinning at Dave. Dave wondered if it was even worth lying, and decided to go with it.

"How could you tell?"

Erik threw another smirk at Dave, and it was kinda starting to piss Dave off. He may like them cute and superior, but there were limits to his patience level. "You just reek of naïveté. You're slouched over, huddling into yourself, rather than embracing the obvious sex appeal that you have."

Dave suddenly felt self-conscious of how he was sitting and straightened out his back, and said, "What's it to you?"

"Oh honey, you're cute. Did someone beat into your skull that you're not just a precious piece of man meat? Because you are, you need to own that." The conversation was not going as Dave had expected, and honestly, compliments (even creepy ones) were not what he thought where coming.

"Thanks, I guess," muttered Dave, eyeing the man. Was he just crazy, had he been lured into a conversation with a lunatic? This was not going well, and already Dave was trying to think of how to get out of this.

"Okay, obviously someone needs to lay down some facts into your head about what you look like, and relationships in general. You're in luck- Erik the love machine is here to help you out."

Somehow Dave wasn't sure this was what he wanted.

Later that night as Santana was driving them home, she glanced over to see the slightly disheveled young man as he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.

"So did you get lucky?" asked Santana, not beating around the bush.

"What? No, I just danced a little," said Dave, glaring at the Latina.

"With Hummel McSleazy? I swear that guy looked just like a white trash version of him—I should know, I'm from Lima Adjacent."

Dave looked at her with probably his best "bitch, please" look he had ever given. "Okay, you keep saying that, but I've heard about the fights with Quinn and Lauren—pretty sure you didn't win either of those," he argued.

She just rolled her eyes, looking back to the road in front of them. "Whatever, you can't deny he was a sleaze-bucket clone of Kurt," said Santana, raising an eyebrow as if to have him challenge her statement.

"He wasn't a total slimeball," said Dave. "He gave me some advice."

"Oh, and what's that? How to swallow?"

Dave groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. "Geez, Santana, no. Just some relationships stuff," he said, taking one hand off of his face to look at Santana with disgust.

"I'd ask, but I really don't want to know, but at least you got out today," said Santana, still looking forward.

"Yeah, there's that. Thank you Santana, I actually had a pretty good time," said Dave as he allowed a smile to grace his features.

"Yeah, well, I knew you needed it, so you're welcome," preened Santana. "You're one step closer to being your own special gay snowflake, congratulations."

"Awww, Santana, that made it sound like you almost care," teased Dave. "Don't you go soft on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now shut up before I start playing my Amy Winehouse tribute CD."


	5. Chapter 5

The school year was about to begin, and despite twelve years of back-to-school shopping, his mother was still nagging him on his supplies.

'You'd think by now she would accept I won't know what I need until I go to school tomorrow,' thought Dave with exasperation.

Dave was slightly nervous about his last year. College applications, scholarships, projects. It was a lot to take in, and Dave just wanted everything to go smoothly.

'Let's just hope that this school year goes well,' thought Dave as he drifted to sleep.

Walking through the hallways of McKinley High for the fourth year made him feel bizarrely at ease at the layout and on edge to recognize this year's new hierarchy. While typically it was the football players and Cheerios at the top, it was a matter of who the Top was. He had technically been Top Dog, due to the fact that both Hudson and Evans had fallen out of grace by the Glee club. And while Puckerman might say he's a bad ass, that was pretty much a laughingstock now.

'Only time will tell,' thought Dave. 'For now, just act like you own this place.' Walking down the hallway, he saw Kurt and that Mercedes girl next to their lockers, energetically talking about their boyfriends or shopping no doubt. Dave stared at Kurt in his happy state, when Kurt's gaze caught his. Kurt looked at him with that smile, and it made Dave return it, nodding acknowledgment. Walking past the two, he felt a boost of confidence. Maybe things would go well this year.

"This year we are implementing a family education class for seniors due to the fact that it has become required in the school curriculum to have learned the Birds and the Bees, and the consequences of said lesson through budgeting, culinary skills with limited options and child rearing," began the teacher dryly.

Pointing to the board, the name Mrs. Wilkinson was written in bold, cursive letters.

"Unfortunately, I have the credentials to teach you these subjects. And just to completely throw off all of your 'back to school' monotony, I'm starting with a project," said Mrs. Wikinson as she looked over the class with shrewd grey eyes. She pulled a box to the table top, slowly peeling back the lid.

"Just like unexpected pregnancy," she explained, "so is your project." Lifting an object from the box, she displayed a life-like baby doll.

"I thought you weren't allowed to put babies in boxes," said Brittany, staring at the box in wonder. "At least, that's what my mother always told me."

"This," started Mrs. Wilkinson, "is a simulated doll that's sole purpose is to teach you how to take care of an infant."

Rachel raised her hand, and proceeded to talk without approval. "Mrs. Wilkinson, I have not had the proper time and preparation to fully undergo the role of a mother having never really had a mother figure because of my two gay dads, however, they were very nurturing to me and helped me realize my star potential-"

"Parents don't have time to 'prepare,' they do it," cut in Mrs. Wilkinson, looking at Rachel with a sharp look. "Now we'll pick your babies today, and you'll pick them up to start your project tomorrow. You will each get a bracelet to care for the baby, to make sure you're not trying to pawn it off on someone else. "

Finn looked over at Rachel, smiling encouragingly. "It's cool Rachel; I started preparing sophomore year... Can we name it Drizzle?"

Before she could reply, the teacher went on to say the next kicker. "You do not get to choose your partner, that will be done by random pairings by a quick partner lotto- the prize being your new 'life mate.' Just like life, you never know who you may end up hooking up with one night and have a surprise nine months later. I'll do the names by a program, no room for you to say that I did something purposefully to spite you."

Clicking the mouse to a Windows 97 program, Mrs. Wilkinson peered at the blinking screen to call out partners.

"Brittany and Santana." The two girls looked at each other with mirthful looks.

'Knowing them, they'll get somebody else to do it,' thought Dave.

"Anthony and Mercedes." Dave saw Kurt wink at Mercedes who threw him a teasing look.

"Rachel and Brett." Rachel's smile diminished considerably as she looked at the stoner gazing at his fingers in wonder.

"Now Mrs. Wilkinson, I don't think this is a satisfactory use of my innate mothering talents, I need someone who can match me equally-"

"You'll get who you get," the grey-haired woman said dryly.

"Finn and Sam." This was met to high fives between the football players.

"Puck and Quinn." The room was tense for a moment while everyone tried to nonchalantly to look at the pair. Puck looked over to Quinn with a genuine smile, while Quinn just looked down. Everyone wasn't sure how this would go.

"Azimio and Janice."

"Brad and Hailey."

"Hannah and Erik."

"Dave and Kurt." Dave froze, in shock. Did he hear that wrong? Looking at Kurt's look of disbelief, he knew it was true.

'This year is not going how I planned it,' thought Dave miserably. When he had plans to spend more time with Kurt, a baby wasn't what had come to mind. But he figured it was better than nothing. He just hoped they'd get through this with some sleep to spare.

"Okay kids, today I want our theme for the songs this week to be family, and what it means to you," said Will Schuester as he looked at the room of glee clubbers.

"We're really not in the mood for songs about family," said Quinn, glaring the music teacher.

"Why not? This is something everyone can relate to," argued Will, frowning at his students.

"I always wanted a little sister," said Brittany happily, linking pinkies with Santana as the Latina smiled indulgently.

"Well I think the project is a great idea—a wonderful way for you guys to learn more about parenting, and that will help influence your songs," said Will, looking at each student, hoping he was conveying the message.

"Mr. Schue? No offense, but what experience do you have as a parent?" asked Artie hesitantly.

The room was silenced of all idle chatter and complaints, filled now with an awkward tension no one knew how to rid of.

"That's…" started Mr. Schuester, only to have the word crack. He coughed and began again. "That may be true, but as I said, the theme is what _you _think family is, not necessarily as a parent. It could be good, bad or apathetic—so long as you have a song that expresses how you feel about it."

"That is a wonderful idea Mr. Schuester, you have made this assignment in a proper fashion to allow me to express myself with this new weight about my work schedule, what with now taking care of a child that I do not plan on having until after I'm twenty-five, I thought I'd just say that now-" began Rachel, looking at Finn pointedly, who just decided to turn his head away from the craziness.

"While that's great for you, Rachel, the rest of us are still thinking about _how _to take care of the babies," said Kurt, cutting into the diva's monologue.

"I know that our babies are going to look fabulous," said Mercedes, looking to Kurt as they shared a smirk.

"Wait, these babies need to be taken care of? How do you feed a robot?" asked Finn dumbly, panicked at the new information.

"Not real foods, Finn, there are different slots in the baby that are programmed to feed it, burp it, and all that stuff," explained Tina, reassuring Finn's nerves. "Weren't you listening when she showed us in class?"

"Ummmm," said Finn sheepishly. "Sorry, no."

"Finn, I'll explain more when we get home," said Kurt, sighing. "At least she gave us one night to get ready to have the babies to get stuff for them. Otherwise, I'd be crazy right now."

"What do you really need? A basket and a nappy, that's all my mom had for me," said Puck, grinning at Lauren. "I turned out fine."

"Please, I do not want any child of mine to turn into you," muttered Santana.

"That's okay San, our baby is going to be just like the best of us; she's going to be tough and enjoylife," said Brittany, leaning into the other girl's shoulder.

The school bell rang, signifying the end of the day, and the glee clubbers watched as the students and faculty quickly walked through the hallways to get out of the school.

"Okay guys, now that you have the assignment, get searching and we'll see what you guys can scrounge up for the next week," called Will as the kids left their seats and dispersed to their cars.


	6. Chapter 6

Hummel-Hudson dinner went as it normally did, Burt and Carole still looking at each other as a newlywed couple, Finn scarfing down the food as Kurt looked on with resigned disgust.

"Have you ever thought about chewing before inhaling?" asked Kurt, eyeing the large spoonful of mashed potatoes go down Finn's gullet.

"I shrow" argued Finn around a mouthful of food.

"Swallow before you talk sweetie," said Carole patiently.

Swallowing, Finn said "I chew."

"Mmmhmmm," hummed Kurt noncommittally.

"So how was the first day back, boys? Anything you liked? Disliked?" asked Carole as she spooned some peas onto Finn's plate, much to his displeasure. Kurt noticed that Finn began to scrape his peas near the mashed potatoes, hiding them in a section he had corned off to the side. Really, Finn couldn't just suck it up and eat them?

Looking back to Carole, Kurt smiled. "Well, we have a project already, with babies. Expect to not get any sleep for the next two weeks." Carole and Burt looked to each other, a look of dismay on their faces.

"Real babies?" asked Burt. "Who would give away their baby for two weeks? Not that it wasn't tempting when you were going through your colic phase, but c'mon."

"It's a fake baby," said Finn as he ate from the potatoes that were not laden with peas. "It's got like some kind of program in it that makes it cry and stuff, and then we have to insert some kind of chip into it, I guess?"

"Finn, if you had been listening, we'll be getting bracelets to wear that will notify the baby we're there." Kurt looked at Finn with a patronizing look. "Do I need to give you a run through before tomorrow?" Finn looked to Kurt, and gave a sheepish grin. "Anyways, I'm just going to have to work my wardrobe around the ugly piece of plastic, but I'm sure it will work. I can accessorize around anything."

Kurt was explaining the baby and its different compartments to Burt, Carole and Finn when he saw his phone buzz out a few bars to Lady Gaga's "Judas," alerting a new text had been received. Looking down to his phone, he saw that the screen said _Dave Karofsky._ "I'm going to go start preparing for the baby tomorrow," said Kurt as he started to walk up to his room. Burt and Carole smiled, assuming the text was from Blaine. Finn continued to sit there slightly confused at all the information that he had taken in, but Kurt figured he could explain it again later. Once he reached his room, he opened the text to read.

**My mom stil hs my old car seat, if u want to use it for the project. And my old stroller… I thnk she was hopin Id use them on my own kids. Fat chance of dat now.**

Kurt bit his lip, looking at the text for a moment before replying back.

**The stroller n car seat sound like a godsend- my parents didn't keep mine. As for the kid part, u could still have kids. They may not be "conventionally" made, but theyd still be yrs.**

Kurt pushed his phone into his back pocket, going to his closet to search for the small box of baby clothes he had planned on giving Quinn if she had kept the baby. They may not be the latest fashion for infants, but for sure their child was going to look better than everyone else's, save perhaps Mercedes. Kurt stopped for a moment, perplexed by his last thought.

"Their…" said Kurt aloud, rolling the word around in his mouth. It seemed bizarre to use that word with Dave, rather than Blaine. If he was being honest to himself, he hadn't used plural possessive pronouns with Blaine for the past two weeks or so, what with Blaine's work schedule picking up at Six Flags for the last week of summer vacation. Not to mention being at different schools and the new work load starting up. He remembered telling Blaine he would never say goodbye to him, but it made him start to wonder if time was making that decision for them. He felt the vibration before the sound alerted him, and he opened the new text message.

**Dats tru, I guess. But dats something to worry about wayyyyy dwn d road. Want to meet up 2mrow b4 school 2 get ready for the new bouncing bb boy in our lives?**

Kurt chuckled at that, texting back.

**Sounds gud, I have sum clothes ready for the new bb. Oh, but we need a name. Alexander for the l8 Alexander McQueen? Or mayb Gianni?**

Kurt set down his phone, and continued to look through the baby clothes, finding suitably masculine and neutral tones for the "baby." He figured he'd delve more into the gender construing after he saw how Dave reacted. His phone buzzed again, and Kurt looked at the next text.

**I may nt no fashion, but I'm gessing Gianni and Alexander have something 2 do wit em? nywys, dats fine wit me, but mayb we'll get more brownie points 4 a more meaningful name.**

Kurt texted back quickly. He had picked out an adorable green jumper when the next reply came.

**Well wat do u suggest?**

**Mayb Conrad? It's a family name, aftr my grandfather whu fought n WWII. From d stories I've ben told, he was a badass. Dats f its a boy, I mean. IDK bout a girl.**

Kurt did a quick Google search on the meaning of the name, curious as to what it meant.

**Conrad… I like it. It means "brave." I think ny child of yurs or mine wud definitely b so. If it's a girl, we'll tlk more.**

Kurt set his phone down, smiling. Conrad was a nice name for a baby boy, it had character and meaning. He looked again to see the new message.

**Yeah, haha, I guess so. So I'll see u 2mrow?**

Kurt smiled and typed.

**Yes, see u my locker.**

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day for the seniors at McKinley High School.


	7. Chapter 7

"Congratulations, he looks just like you," said Mrs. Wilkinson as she dropped the baby into Mercedes' waiting arms. Looking down at her baby, Mercedes and Anthony made a confused look.

"Mrs. Wilkinson, the baby is Asian."

"She looks like you in spirit." Shaking their heads, Mercedes and Anthony started to get the baby ready.

"I have some clothes picked out for her, start putting her in this." Anthony did as he was told, as Kurt looked at the clothing.

"I approve of your choice, Mercedes. Very nice of you to go beyond the sphere of blue for boys and pink for girls," said Kurt as he stood next to Dave waiting in line for their baby.

"Puck, Quinn, here's yours." Everyone watched as Puck took the baby, and to Kurt's surprise, the baby looked disturbingly like what Beth had as an infant.

"Quinn, are you sure…?" asked Puck, looking at Quinn with concern.

"It's fine, I can do this," said Quinn quietly, picking up the car seat by her right. She gestured for Puck to put her inside, and once strapped in, Quinn stared for a long moment.

"We'll figure out a schedule on how to take care of her, so as not to get in the way of things we need to do," said Quinn as he sat down in her chair primly.

Kurt looked over to Mercedes, a look of concern on both of their faces. Kurt moved over to Mercedes' side and quietly whispered, "I think we may have to keep an eye on Quinn. This really isn't something she should be doing. Can't she drop out for whatever religious reason?"

Mercedes leaned over to Kurt's side. "She can, but from talking to her last night, she refused. She said she could do this and get the grade. Something about it not being like last time, so it shouldn't be that bad."

Kurt was doubtful of Quinn's confidence, but decided to let it slide for now. Moving up to where Dave was in line, they were just right behind Rachel and Brett. He could see that Rachel was still talking to Brett, despite his unresponsiveness for the past few minutes.

"—and that's why I believe that our child should start doing some exercises vocally, despite the fact that she will be a simulated baby, because I think that it will be a great experience on how I'm going to raise my child later on in life and teach her the ways I was able to work and improve on my performance at the tender age of seven months, because my dads believed that despite my already budding talent at six months old, I needed to be ready to win my first competition at eight months old, and of course I did—"

"Rachel, Brett, your baby." Rachel took the baby, continuing to ramble on as Brett merely stood there staring at Rachel's teeth. Looking down, Rachel's smile dimmed a little.

"It's a boy."

"Yes, Rachel, it is physically a boy by the standards that it has a penis."

"But I could have more emotional connection with a girl; I had already planned on naming her Barbra after Barbra Streisand! Although it very well be that my child could be transgendered, because I am not willing to just force my daughter into a gender that she may not actually be, and my two dads raised me to be the perfect picture of pride for all minority groups, and for that matter—"

"I couldn't care less what you're going to name the baby and why. Now take it and go." Rachel glared at Mrs. Wilkinson for a moment before storming to the back of the room with the baby. Brett seemed to realize the shiny gleam of Rachel's teeth were gone, and started to amble back towards here.

Finally, it was Dave and Kurt's turn to get their baby.

"Kurt, Dave, here's your baby." Kurt took the baby, cradling it in his arms for a moment as he looked down. The features were fairly realistic, the skin a creamy peach that Kurt supposed meant the baby was "white," or as Anglo-Saxon as a piece of plastic could be. Looking down, he saw that the baby was in fact a boy.

"Well, it looks like Conrad will work out perfectly," said Kurt with a grin.

"I guess so," said Dave, and picked up the car seat he had brought with him to school. Kurt deposited him into the carriage, and walked back to their seats. Kurt quickly started going through his backpack, pulling out a an outfit. Dave sat back, watching as Kurt carefully pulled the baby's arms through the arm holes, cradling the head. Finally, Kurt pulled back, straightening a bow tie.

"You're putting a bow tie on a baby?" asked Dave, looking at Kurt like he was crazy. "You do realize a real baby would probably strangle himself?"

"That's why it's so great that he isn't— he can be fashionable without the worry of choking or discomfort!" said Kurt with glee. "Besides, it's vintage; this is one of the bow ties my mother used to dress me in." Dave just looked at Kurt, not sure what to say to that. His mother dressed him like that…? No wonder the guy was so crazy about clothes- his mother had practically been brain washing his fashion sense from the womb.

"Well, whatever. As long as he's dressed, I guess," said Dave finally. The bell rang, signaling for the next class.

"I'll take Conrad for the day," said Kurt.

"Really? You're sure that's not a hassle?" Dave was trying to be nice, but he was so tempted to run out as fast as he could.

"Yes, I'm sure; I'll give him to you later." Not needing to be told twice, Dave gave Kurt a smile and walked out of the classroom.

"Dave, you're going to have to take Conrad after school." Dave looked over to Kurt who was holding the baby carriage, his hip cocked to the side to gain leverage on the heavy cargo.

"But I have football practice, how am I supposed to take care of it when I'm busy?" asked Dave, looking at Kurt with disbelief. Sure, he knew that Kurt taking the baby during school today meant he'd have to make up the time, but after school just wasn't a good time to be doing so.

"If I bring Conrad to glee club, he will cry nonstop. Have you seen Rachel Berry's baby? It starts wailing any time she speaks, can you imagine what a room of simulated babies would do if she starts singing? I'm shuddering at the possibilities." Kurt looked at Dave, pleading. "Please take him just for glee club. I promise after it's over, I'll come for him, and you can finish football practice."

Dave looked at Kurt, and then at the baby nestled in its carriage, weighing his options. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll do it- but you better come right after glee club, because I just can't handle running around and dealing with the crying machine here." Kurt smiled, and made a happy noise that Dave classified as a squeal, but he wasn't going to tell Kurt that.

"Thank you so much, Dave! Here's the carriage, the diaper bag has the diaper, his bottle and anything else you might need!" Kurt set the car seat down, and handed over the bag that Dave swore was more expensive than the doll itself.

"Kurt, what is that bag? Is it really necessary?"

"David, I just got this beautiful Burberry belted shoulder bag for this very occasion! It matches the car seat your mother gave us perfectly, and I just can't say no to that. Now guard them with your life."

Dave looked from the bag to the baby. "Which one am I supposed to guard more?"

Kurt looked from the two objects, biting his lip. "It pains me to say this, but the baby. The grade is more important right now." Kurt looked up at Dave, giving him a stern look. "But if I see grass stains on that bag? There will be hell to pay, mister, so watch it."

"Okay, okay, calm down Mr. Fashion," teased Dave. "I promise to watch them both very carefully. I'll even take a bullet for them."

Kurt's lips quirked into a small smile. "See that you do. Now good luck on practice, I'll see you in an hour and a half!" Dave watched Kurt walk off to the choir room and then looked down to Conrad.

"Please don't mess with me during practice, okay? That's all I'm asking for."

"Karofsky! Get over here and quiet that squawker! It's louder than a peacock at a fox hunt!"

"That doesn't even make any sense," muttered Dave as he jogged off the field. The baby was crying like none other, and it was really frustrating him.

"Hey Karofsky, Hummel got you being the wife in the scenario? Never took him for a top, and you for a bottom!" called out Strando. The little shit was taking way too much pleasure out of this. He'd been making pointed comments all practice at him, Hudson and Evans the whole time, and it was really starting to piss Dave off.

"Shut up Strando, before I come over there and punch your face in," yelled Dave, still walking over to Conrad. Once he reached the baby, he picked it up as gently as he could in all his football gear. Sitting down on the bench, he held his wrist up to the baby's chest until he heard the beep signaling it recognized him.

"Crap, what do you want?" Dave asked Conrad, trying to bounce the baby on his perched knee. The baby continued to cry and Dave let out a frustrated grunt. He looked to the right, seeing the ridiculous bag Kurt had put all the baby stuff in, and rummaged around until he found the bottle. He stuck it in Conrad's mouth and started to hear the freaky sucking noise.

Strando had strolled over, leaving a good few feet between himself and Dave. "So what, you're not gonna have him breast feed? I hear it's so good for them to get mommy's milk," cooed Strando in a sickly voice.

"Shut up, Strando," said Dave through bared teeth.

"What're you going to do about it? You've got little Kurtsie Junior there to look after, while you sit here playing house."

"Hey Strando!" yelled Coach Beiste. "Quit yer yapping and get back to Burpees! You're still a sophomore; I can kick you off this team if you aren't up to snuff!" Strando rolled his eyes, but ran off to do the training.

Dave looked down at the baby in his arms, the sucking noises still going. "You're really not helping me, you know that? I really don't need this right now."

When Mercedes and Kurt had decided to hang out after school, the idea of caring for the babies had slipped their minds until they were actually at the mall pushing the strollers.

"I was not expecting this to happen to me for at least another ten years," said Mercedes as she watched people openly star at the two teenagers with their cargo. Mothers were glaring, as if it was some sort of crime to be pushing the little bundles around.

"Well, I certainly can tell you I've never really thought about this at all," replied Kurt as he sneered at a guy who shook his head at them. "I haven't got past the whole 'move to New York to be a star' part."

"Well, once you're there I'm sure you'll get all wrapped up in the city with its fashion and boys, babies are probably far from your mind," she teased, giving him a pointed look. "We both know you'll be swarmed with guys."

"It's so nice you think so highly of my flirting prowess, but I'm still planning on being with Blaine," said Kurt as he looked down to the baby, praying it wouldn't cry soon.

"Honey, I know you think you and Blaine will last forever, but think realistically for a minute." Kurt stopped pushing the stroller, and glanced over at Mercedes. "It's a high school romance, things like that don't last forever, especially first relationships."

Kurt stared at her, trying to think of the proper thing to say. "I know that statistically, it won't. But if I don't keep up my hope, it will never happen. I want us to stay together, and so I'm going to continue to think like that. Until the time that we break up, I'm going to think of us as inseparable."

Mercedes just smiled. "Oh boo, you can be so sarcastic and realistic, but when it comes to love? You're as sappy as they come."

"And never forget it," teased Kurt. "Now do you think the babies will stay quiet enough for us to go check out that sale at Forever 21?"


	8. Chapter 8

Dave followed Kurt into the Hummel-Hudson house, or as Hudson called it, the "Hudmel" house for some reason do to with "furt," and Dave did not want to even try and figure out how the idiot's head worked. Dave felt apprehensive—he hadn't seen Kurt's dad since the last conference in Principal Figgin's office, with only a few glimpses of him at the garage when he went to talk to Kurt or pick up Conrad. And honestly, he'd been okay with that—Dave hadn't forgotten how the older man had held him up against the wall, despite him having a heart condition. Burt Hummel was not to be messed with, that was a clear fact to Dave.

So the fact he was going to be in the house with a lurking "papa bear" ready to strike with only Finn and Kurt to protect him? Not the most comforting feeling.

"Dave, can you grab Conrad? I can almost guarantee he'll need to be changed in a few minutes." Kurt nodded his head toward the stroller and Dave obediently went for the fake child. Scooping him up in his arms, he was cradling the head when he heard the front door open and click shut. Dave watched as Kurt bent down at the hips to rifle through the bag of supplies He stiffened when he saw Burt walk into the living room and take in the scene of Kurt leaning over for a diaper and Dave holding a baby, looking down at Kurt.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" asked his father, eyeing Dave cautiously.

"Dad!" Kurt pulled himself up, holding the diaper and smiling. "You're home early, easy day at the shop?"

"Yeah, not too many customers on the first week back to school." Burt nodded over to Dave. "What's he doing here?"

Kurt looked at his dad, confused. "Didn't I tell you? Dave is my partner in this baby project, so you'll be seeing quite a bit of him."

"Is that right?" Dave did not like the glare Burt was giving him as Kurt turned his back to grab clothes for Conrad. That was the look of someone willing to gut you alive.

"Yes, and so I hope you'll be hospitable to him, since you'll see him quite a bit, and I'll be going to his house as well. Hopefully Conrad will sleep through the night most of the time, so there won't need to be too many overnighters." Ave could practically see Burt's glare turn from "stun" to "kill" with that last sentence.

"If there are to be overnighters, the door stays open," Burt says evenly.

Kurt sighed. "Do you really want to hear screaming through the night?"

Dave spluttered at that, and quickly amended, "The baby screaming, he means. He cries really loud."

"That may be so, but the door stays open and we all suffer. It's still a boy, one that I don't trust yet."

"I heard that you should give babies things that are black and white since it's easier on their eyes," said Finn, proudly holding Batman in front of him, to show off the outfit that reminded Kurt of a court jester.

"Finn, you do realize that the doll can't register colors?" said Kurt kindly, eyeing the monstrosity that was Finn and Sam's baby.

"Really? Then why are you so particular about what goes on your doll?" asked Finn, looking over to Conrad tucked neatly into his carrier.

"That's for my sanity, Finn," explained Kurt. "Do you really think I would have any child of mine, whether they be real or not, look unfashionable? It simply wouldn't do."

"He's got a point," replied Sam, looking back and forth between their baby and Kurt's. "Although I still say little Batman here is awesome in her outfit, she's going to look better than everyone else's kid, except maybe Kurt and Mercedes' kids."

"Yeah, totally," grinned Finn, raising his hand for a high five, causing the baby to shift in his arms and start to fall. Sam quickly dove for the baby, catching it before the doll could fall to the floor. The three boys collectively let out a sigh of relief; however, the baby was jostled and began to cry.

"Crap! Sam, get the diapers!" cried Finn, picking up Batman from Sam's arms. Sam quickly ran over to the other side of the room to his backpack and started to dig around for the supplies. "Hurry, Sam! Batman's going crazy, he's making the Joker look sane!"

"Hold on man, the diapers are in here somewhere!" said Sam as he frantically kept searching. Finn held up his wrist to signal the baby was being attended to, and Kurt watched as Sam sprinted across the room with a diaper. They quickly dropped to their feet, and Finn ripped off the "wet" diaper and Kurt cringed. He was pretty sure that would be registered as abuse, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Sam held up the baby's legs, putting the diaper on and they both leaned back to sigh. Batman's cries started to quiet, and they grinned at each other.

"Awesome, this means we can go play Halo for a while!" They put Batman into her seat and Kurt watched as they tried to run up the stairs with the car seat. Shaking his head, Kurt looked over to Conrad who had stayed silent through the whole scene.

"This is why I fear for their children, Conrad. And people wonder why I say that some humans shouldn't reproduce." Kurt stared at the baby for a minute. "And I'm talking to a piece of plastic- it's time to go put you in bed for now while I go have some conversation with a real human being."

"Blaine, do you think that you could grab that bottle? I need to feed Conrad," called Kurt over his shoulder as he sat in the Hudmel living room.

"Sure, where is it?" asked Blaine from the kitchen.

"On the table, the Burberry bag." Kurt heard shuffling, a bang and then Blaine cursing to himself. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, the bag dropped- it's okay, I swear!" Blaine walked into the living room, the bottle in hand. "Here you go, the little monster still upset?"

"Conrad is not a little monster!" admonished Kurt. "More like a plastic hellion, but semantics."

"Either way, because of him, I haven't been able to talk to you on the phone at night- either he's screaming too loud or you're already asleep," said Blaine, looking at Kurt with a smile. "And I feel like those phone conversations are the glue of our relationship right now, since I don't get to see you often."

"I'm sorry Blaine, just Dave and I have been losing so much sleep because of him, sometimes it's a miracle that Dad and Carole sleep through it all," said Kurt absentmindedly, watching Conrad as he made the suckling noises.

"Why's Dave losing sleep? I thought you alternated nights with the baby bot," said Blaine with a confused tone.

"Oh, Dave stays here some nights to help with Conrad. We'll take shifts for sleep. Otherwise, I don't know how we'd function at school."

There was a slight pause. "Karofsky sleeps here…?"

"Yes, on the couch. Is there a reason you're so fascinated as to the sleeping arrangements in our home? I could also tell you that Finn sleeps upstairs and our parent's too if you'd like." Kurt looked over to Blaine, whose expression was unreadable. "Blaine, are you okay? Are you still up to watching the movie with me?"

"…Yeah, I am. What'd you say you wanted to watch, _Guys and Dolls_?"

"Yes, if that's alright. It just sounds really nice right now," said Kurt, smiling at Blaine. "I'm so happy we're finally getting to spend time together." Blaine took Kurt's hand, and smiled.

"So am I."


	9. Chapter 9

Dave had invited Kurt over to his house to work on the PFLAG poster, that being the only thing they could really work on without Conrad getting in the way. So Kurt packed up his craft kit, the baby seat and Conrad, and headed over to Dave's.

Looking around the room, Kurt took in the detail of Dave's décor, noting the football and hockey paraphernalia. The desk was neat, a few papers in a neat pile on one side. The room didn't seem to tell much about the young man at first glance, but eyeing the papers, he saw they were papers for PFLAG he had given him, and some scholarships applications already filled out. Kurt was looking at a poster of what must be a hockey player when he heard a cry from Conrad, signaling it was time to pay attention to him. Going over to the car seat, Kurt leaned over to pick up the doll when he saw something behind the stereo.

Kurt picked up Conrad, putting the baby on his hip to calm the doll through rocking. Once the cries started to die down, Kurt bent down to get a better look. Pushing the stereo aside, he saw a familiar object- the wedding topper.

"We have some kind of cookies that my mother said are organic, if you want—what are you looking at?" Dave's tone went from casual to filled with trepidation.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Kurt calmly, looking over the object cradled in his hands.

Dave opened his mouth, sound not coming out for a moment. "…Yeah." Kurt stared at the piece of plastic that had been so pivotal in his life changing over the past year. If Dave hadn't approached him? If they had never crossed paths again?

"You kept it?"

Dave looked down, restraining the urge to scuff his foot on the back of his leg in embarrassment. "Yeah, I did. That's why it's here."

"Dave." Dave looked up, to see Kurt still crouching, looking up at him with kindness in his eyes. "Why?"

Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts on the best way to explain this. "I wanted to give it back to you," he started. "I wanted to get rid of this reminder that constantly plagued me, giving me a daily reminder that I was a bully, some kind of monster. But that would mean having to bring it up to you again, bringing that memory back to the surface." Dave opened his eyes, looking down at Kurt, pleading. "I didn't want you to remember the past me, the part that was so afraid and willing to scare you just so I could keep myself hidden. I'm not proud of the old me, I wanted to entirely forget it."

"David, when I see you, I don't see that bully anymore, I see a person that over this summer and now, I really start to like. You're my friend." Kurt looked up at Dave, smiling as he still held the doll close to him. Dave felt like a weight was lifted off his chest, seeing that smile reassuring him that it was okay. And he was really starting to believe that was true.

"Well, that's good, considering I invited you to my house," teased Dave. "If you hated me, then that might be awkward."

"What, you wouldn't invite the father of your child? That's hurtful Dave Karofsky, truly it is." Kurt pushed himself up to a standing position, and gave a little groan. "Okay, maybe I should have had that conversation standing."

"Here, let me take him," said Dave, opening his arms to take the bundle. Kurt picked up the baby from his hip, and deposited him in his arms gently, wary of starting any of the alarms. Kurt watched as Dave held the baby so carefully in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Dave started to hum underneath his breath and Kurt felt as if his heart may explode from how cute it was.

'Dave would make a wonderful father,' thought Kurt, looking at the young man and the robot. 'So kind and gentle… Somehow I just don't quite see Blaine doing this like Dave.' Kurt froze, the thought making him stop watching the pair rocking back and forth to Dave's little lullaby. This wasn't what he should be thinking about. Time to get back on track and work on that PFLAG poster, this wasn't the time to think about babies and fathers… There was the future for that.

'Get a grip, Hummel, and get to work!'

When Kurt said he wanted to go to the park to having "family time" with Conrad, Dave was slightly confused.

"Do you realize that Conrad can't really tell the difference between a picnic at the park and a dumpster, right?" asked Dave, eyeing Kurt curiously as he laid out some sort of weird orange crap in a container. "And what the hell is that?"

"This, Dave, is a carrot puree for Conrad," said Kurt primly as he began to distribute food around the picnic blanket. Even the blanket was coordinated to Conrad's car seat and bag, holy crap. Dave was starting to think that Kurt was either making this stuff himself or he was way too good at buying online.

"Why does Conrad need that? He can't even eat it," argued Dave.

"It's for the grade! We need to show that we can be good parents, by going above and beyond. I read over this class, and it's graded- meaning the more effort we put into this, the better grade we'll have. And David, I want an A." Kurt was still arranging some food around them, and to Dave, it looked incredibly delicious. So Dave took the action of shutting his mouth and eating his food like any smart male has learned to do when their significant other.

"Kurt, this chicken salad is freakin' fantastic," mumbled Dave around a forkful of food. Did Kurt always cook like this? He needed to invite himself over more.

"Thank you David, I'm quite happy with it, and on the report it will look even better when I say all our food is organic and homemade." Dave was so caught up in the food that the blinding flash confused him for a minute.

"Why are you taking photos?"

"To document this trip and show what good parents we are. Now go put Conrad in your lap and pretend to feed him that carrot puree." Kurt was switching the settings on the camera to get the best photo he could of father and son, grinning to himself. Kurt admitted to himself that not only was this for the grade, but also for the part of him that remembered nostalgically of playing house and tea parties as a kid. Looking up, Dave had positioned himself to hold Conrad properly, holding up a spoon of the puree as he wore an expression of bemusement.

"Smile dear," teased Kurt as he clicked the camera.

"I think you get off on this too much," said Dave through a fake smile.

"Life's little pleasures," said Kurt in a sing-song voice, and clicked the camera once more. "Okay, you may resume eating." Kurt clicked on the menu of the camera, looking over the photos when he saw a droplet fall onto the screen. Frowning, Kurt looked up to see storm clouds. "The forecast said it wasn't supposed to rain…"

"Yeah, well, would you risk your life on what a weather man tells you?" scoffed Dave, quickly picking up Conrad and trying to clear up the space before the rain started to pour.

"But I haven't finished our outing! I had a feeding the ducks outfit for Conrad, and we were going to do a leisurely stroll around the park…"

"While that's very nice, it's going to start raining pretty hard in a moment and do you really want to mess up that picnic blanket that I know probably costs more than Conrad?" That quickly got Kurt into action, picking up the food as they scrambled around each other. After what looked like everything was in the basket, Dave picked up Conrad's car seat and began the dash toward the car, Kurt only a pace behind him.

"Quick, get in, get in!" ushered Kurt as he did a quick click of the Navigator's remote. "You're right, that blanket does!" Dave grinned at being right and quickly threw the blanket into safety, and then buckled Conrad into his seat. After that was done, he shut the door and jumped into the passenger seat. They sat there for a moment, watching as the pouring rain hit the car's surface with the hard plunks of a heavy rainstorm.

"So… How do you want to finish this little outing?" asked Dave.

When Kurt suggested they go to the movies to "bond" with Conrad, Dave wasn't entirely sure about the idea, but he figured it would be easier to just go with it. After all, the picnic hadn't worked out due to the rain, and Kurt was running on plans made hastily in the car only minutes ago. It wasn't like he could come up with anything better on the spot, and if he pulled the "I told you so" card later, well, that's one thing he can have to flaunt in his face.

"Can we watch _The Help_? I really do not want to stomach any of these 'action' films that are really just an excuse to show off their graphic designs," whined Kurt, pleading to Dave with his eyes. "And we can't have Conrad going into a rated R movie, could we?"

"_The Help_? Really, Kurt? Why don't we just go see _The Smurfs_ if we want to stimulate Conrad, and torture ourselves at the same time?" asked Dave, looking down at Kurt who was still attempting to wheedle with him. Dang, and it was kind of working.

"I know it's a simulacrum of feminism and civil rights, but I'm craving a feel-good movie. Heaven forbid Rachel ever finds out I watched this; she gave me a lecture about being conscious of the African American culture after she found the library's copy of _The Help_ in my room on a sleepover. Even Mercedes was crying from boredom along with me after that," said Kurt, grimacing at the memory. "We just won't tell her."

"Why would we tell anyone about this?" Dave sighed. "Fine, no one hears about this."

"Thank you Dave! I promise, next movie, you get to pick. Horror, action flicks, you name it." Kurt gave him a brilliant smile, even his teeth showed to Dave's amusement and inner pride. Whenever he got Kurt to smile like that, that was when he knew he'd earned a genuine smile.

They shuffled into the movie theater that was half-way filled, and quickly started to walk up the steps toward the back. Kurt took the car seat and after raising the arm rest on one side, was able to put Conrad's seat down on the chair. They sat down, Dave sitting down to enjoy the bit of entertainment without being rained on.

"I hear this movie was pretty good, and the novel was featured on Oprah's Reading club," whispered Kurt into Dave's ear. Dave felt his whole body rush with a tingling sensation as Kurt's breath blowing into his ear, and tried to think of an intelligent reply.

"Um,yeah, it's supposed to show how people thought back then, right?" asked Dave, looking to his left where Conrad's car seat was nestled in a movie theater chair.

"Well, a little. Not quite accurately, but close enough for a DreamWorks movie. I really did not want to watch _Cowboys vs. Aliens_, thank you very much. And from what I've seen in the commercials the period clothing is absolutely stunning, very Mad Men," gushed Kurt. "Also, I'll watch anything for Allison Janney."

"Sure, enjoy your dresses, I'll just sit here and take a nap," said Dave as he leaned back a little in his seat.

"Dave, trust me, I think you'll like '_The Help_' ladies, they're hilarious. And there's one certain part that I can guarantee will have you laughing your head off…" said Kurt.

"We'll see, Kurt, we'll see. I'll be the judge of that." They sat there chatting for a few minutes more as commercials for that Taylor Lautner Borne knock-off played, and the movie began. To say that Dave was pleasantly surprised when the "certain part" happened was an understatement.

"Did she just…?" asked Dave quietly, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yes, I believe she did in fact say, 'Eat my shit,'" Kurt said giggling.

"Oh my god," said Dave, actually guffawing as the whole theater was giving themselves stitches. "What a woman."

"Yes, so much," said Kurt, a little breathless.

The movie continued to play, and as they watched, the idea of "everything gets better" was starting to sink in as the big plot point. Dave thought that it seemed a little odd, a little too clean and perfect.

"Do you feel like it's just too perfect?" asked Dave, whispering into Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered slightly, Dave's hot breath warming his ear in the heavily air conditioned room. It took Kurt a second to really take in what Dave had asked so seriously.

"It does, doesn't it? Despite the show of 'look how bad it used to be,' we're still not there yet," Kurt whispered back., and he thought about gay rights in addition to civil ones. In all honesty, the movie was great escapism; it was nice to think that things had gotten better when there was really so much to improve on.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek began to fill the theater, and Dave realized after a few seconds that it was in fact Conrad.

"Oh crap, Kurt, get the bottle!" Dave made a quick lunge for the doll in the dark, hoping that he actually picked him up right. He held his wrist out to tell the computer inside the baby that he was in fact taking care of the baby, and was trying to ignore the glares of the rest of the audience. "Hurry!"

"Here, take it!" whispered Kurt, handing the bottle over quickly.

In the dark it was hard to tell where the body parts were, even with the dim light of the screen playing a scene of one of the ladies running home. He tried pushing the bottle in a general direction, only to find he hit air. He tried again, only to miss again.

"Kurt, I can't find the hole! Where's the hole?" said Dave frantically. "I can't find the freakin' hole!"

"Oh my god, are they…?" said a person in the audience, and Kurt freaked out.

"David Karofsky, for the love of God, do you hear what you're saying? Give him to me!" Kurt quickly made a grab for Conrad, taking the bottle as well, and blindly started to push the bottle in the direction of Conrad's face. When they both heard the sucking noises, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," said Dave quietly, as the movie continued to play.

"Close…? David, did you not hear yourself? 'I can't find the hole?' What did you think they were referencing?" Dave sat there for a moment, not quite sure what Kurt was getting at. Suddenly the pieces were put into place, and Dave felt his face heating up quickly.

"You mean..."

"Yes, David. Now prepare for the looks when we leave the theater and pray that somehow they forget by the end of the movie."


	10. Chapter 10

On the ride back to Kurt's house, he was just driving on the Route 81, not too far from the movie theater. The new house that Kurt and his family had moved into was almost perfect, because as Kurt said, "It's only ten minutes from the mall."

Dave just nodded along with that, keeping focused on the road when suddenly the car in front of him braked out of nowhere.

"Crap!" yelled Dave as he quickly pushed on the brake as hard as he could. Everything was moving so quickly, but thankfully when he hit the minivan in front of him; it was a small hit rather than a full blown collision. The car had geared itself into neutral, and Dave quickly put it to drive to get off to the side of the road. After he parked, he let out a deep breath.

"Dave, are you okay?" asked Kurt, and Dave noticed his voice was a little higher than normal. Was he nervous? Worried about him?

"Yeah, I'm alright, you?" asked Dave gruffly. "What about Conrad?"

"I'm alright, and I think Conrad is fine as well. It's good to know the car seat works as well as they say they do," said Kurt with relief, holding a hand to his heart. It felt as if it was beating outside of his chest, the adrenaline hitting both of them with the aftershock.

"Well, looks like we get to do the fun job of playing 'who's to blame' and 'what's your insurance' game," grumbled Dave. Leaning over Kurt, he pulled out his registration and got out of the car to go see the other driver.

Kurt got out of the car as well, going to the back seat to retrieve Conrad. As he watched Dave get all the information, he held Conrad to his chest, the collision having caused the baby to start to cry. Obviously the driver in front of them felt sorry for the quick brake, and had admitted to the fault of not paying attention. Kurt absently stroked the top of Conrad's head as Dave clapped the guy's back, having taken the info to call up the guy's insurance company. The driver nodded over to Kurt, sending his apologies and Kurt smiled weakly. Dave walked over after talking to the driver, and looked at the two.

"He start to cry?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, he's quieted down now though," said Kurt. "If you'll hold him for a second, I can pop the hood and make sure the car is okay to drive us back."

"Uh, okay," said Dave, slightly numb. In all the commotion, he had forgotten that Kurt actually had experience with cars. He watched Kurt as he opened the hood and looked. After a few minutes of poking and prodding, Kurt came over and gave the okay that they could keep driving.

"Don't worry, bring the car in tomorrow and my dad can have a look at it."

In all honesty, Dave was slightly worried about being here near Burt Hummel, with lots of tools handy for the older man to club him with. Sure, he was allowed into the Hummel house with Kurt to protect him, but Kurt was off in another part of the shop where Dave was sure he couldn't hear his screams. Looking at the disheveled wreck of his 1997 Honda Civic, Dave wondered if it would possibly have been better to go somewhere else, where the owner didn't know him.

"So how did you get into this mess, Dave?" asked Burt, looking from the hood of the car to the young man.

"It was a sudden stop by the car in front of me; I had to slam down on my brakes as fast as I could. Luckily, the car was able to run enough so that I could drive home after checking on the other car and getting the information," explained Dave, looking at the car with regret. Honestly, if he could have just braked a little faster, this wouldn't have happened.

"Well, considering the fact that you were probably already going what, 50, 60? This isn't too much damage—it could've been worse," said Burt gruffly. "Now pop up the hood." Dave pulled the lever forward, and once he had gotten out, Burt already had the hood up and in place. "Looks like the bumper's reinforcement took a lot of the blow, it went in about a good 5 to 6 inches," said Burt, pointing to the inside, just under the grill.

"Can that be replaced without taking the rest of the bumper off?" asked Dave, looking at the dark green bumper that had a crack in a few places. "I'm more worried about it functioning rather than looks."

"Yeah, it should be fine, the reinforcement should be replaced though, that one won't hold up in another accident," explained Burt. "Now the radiator looks like it may be punctured by the reinforcement, but it hasn't been leaking?"

"Yeah, it only leaked a little at the wreck site, nothing major since then," said Dave, looking where Burt had pointed. The radiator was pushed up right next to the bumper, slightly dipped in where it had made contact.

"It's really the framework that needs to be straightened out," said Burt, looking up from the hood. "Possibly get a new radiator to be on the safe side, and definitely new bumper reinforcement. That'd be around $75 for the radiator, and $35 for the bumper."

Dave sighed, mentally saying good bye to any of his extra spending money for a few months. "Okay, that sounds reasonable. How long will it take for everything to be done?"

"'Bout 4-5 days, given the pile up of other work that needs to be done around the shop. That sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," said Dave, trying to think of how he was going to get to and from football practice without the car. While his house was only a few miles from the school, it would be difficult to walk around with a huge bag of football equipment.

"In the meantime, I can assist you with getting to and from school," piped in Kurt, who had just come from working on another car.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Kurt, it's fine, really," said Dave, flustered slightly by the grease smear on Kurt's right cheek.

"No, I insist. After all, if you hadn't braked so quickly, we both might have gotten hurt. It's the least I can do," said Kurt, looking at Dave determined. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me—expect me to be in front of your house promptly at 7:25."

"I'd go with it, kid. When Kurt says something like that, it's best to go with it," advised Burt.

"Uh, okay," conceded Dave, looking at both Hummels give each other a knowing grin. Obviously stubbornness was a family trait.

"Now I need to get back to this car, but after that I'll take you home," said Kurt, walking down a few cars to a dark blue Sedan.

"Okay, I'll be here, I guess," said Dave, looking away from Kurt to the older Hummel. "How much will it cost for the check up and work on the car?"

"For you, $50."

Dave stared at him, bewildered. "$50? Isn't that a little… Cheap?"

Burt looked Dave straight in the eyes and said, "You made sure my kid survived a crash, and you were there and made sure he was okay before even checking yourself, from what I've heard."

"That's what anyone would have done, I mean, he was in the car with me," said Dave, embarrassed at how straightforward Mr. Hummel was being.

"Well, anyone who would put Kurt before themselves is good in my book," said Burt, looking away from the football player to look over the engine again. "Even if they may have more than platonic feelings for him."

"M-more than platonic feelings?" stuttered Dave, looking at Burt with wide eyes.

"Kid, you may be trying to hide it from Kurt and everybody else, but it's pretty damn obvious you like him. Now if you were the kind of kid you were last year, I'd have none of it. But I've seen you around the house; you're one of Kurt's friends now. And if Kurt ever wants you back, I'm all for it, as long as you both treat each other right. You got me?"

"Yeah," said Dave, swallowing dryly. "I got you." 


	11. Chapter 11

Dave knew he wanted to reach out to Azimio again, he missed him. While his friendship with Kurt was all well and good, it wasn't the same as his childhood friend that had always been there. He stuck with him through the whole Pubes Down the Tube incident, as Azimio had so nicely termed it, they could make it through this, right?

There was one way to find out.

**Hey Z. I was wondering if we could hang, like old times?**

Dave waited for a bit, anxiously biting that hangnail he hadn't bothered to click. Hearing the buzzed tone of the NCIS theme song go off, signaling Azimio's text.

**Sure, as lng as u don't bring dat beret.**

**Dat wuz Satan's idea, nt myne.**

**WE, just dont go all Bully Whips on me n we r gud. Cum by d hous 6? Mom mde her awesme choc & chips.**

**Sure man, ill b ther.**

Dave parked the car and took one big breath, releasing it in a full gust. "You can do this," he muttered to himself, and looked over to Conrad. "At least I've got you, right? Please start crying if things go bad." The piece of plastic just lay there nestled in the car seat, and Dave had the strange thought cross his mind of creepy automaton babies coming to life before coming back to the task at hand.

Ringing the doorbell, Dave shifted from foot to foot, the weight of Conrad's seat giving him something to think about as he anxiously waited for Azimio to come answer the door. He heard footsteps and suddenly a grinning Az was in front of him.

"Hey Z, how've you been doing?"

"Alright, man, alright. Come on, I need someone to play Halo with me, and I'm pretty sure I can sneak the cookies up the stairs…" They started to move toward his room when they heard Azimio's mother.

"There better not be any crumbs up there, or you'll find yourself without any clothes for a month!" was the yell from the kitchen. Azimio rolled his eyes, mouthing to Dave "crazy." Dave just grinned. Same old same old in the Adams house.

Finally situated with Halo and a plate of cookies in between them, they started in on the game, totally focused in on sniping out opponents. Both babies were on the bed, somewhat forgotten in the moment of bro bonding time.

"Get it, c'mon, you could have totally gotten that!" yelled Dave.

"No, I was _kind _of busy, did you not see that one guy tailing me? Now keep moving!" said Azimio. They continued to shoot as the screen when a wail filled the room.

"Is that yours or mine?" asked Dave.

"Ugh, I think it's both," said Azimio as he clambered up to the bed. "Quick, before my mom comes in and starts to cackle about the justice being served."

"Yeah, yeah," said Dave, going over to pick up Conrad. He started to rock the little guy, now dressed in a some weird blue sweater that Kurt said was cashmere, a plaid bow tie and bizarrely, a pair of sunglasses. Azimio looked over at Dave's baby and raised an eyebrow.

"Damn, boy. Does Hummel dress that kid in designer shit? It probably costs more than him!"

"I think it does, it's kinda ridiculous," agreed Dave, grinning. "But I figure, I don't have to worry about putting clothes on him, Kurt does all that. As long as I do the diapers, since they kinda squick him."

Az chuckled, putting the bottle into his baby's mouth. "Same here man, Janice for all that she swears up and down she's not prissy, can't stand to change it, even though there's nothing there! But hey, whatever. Gets me out of taking the baby to practice like you have to."

"Yeah, I guess." They stood there, taking care of the babies in companionable silence. Dave bit his lip, wondering if this was the right time to bring it up. "Hey man?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"If I told you something, something that's important, you promise not to tell?"

"You know I've got your back, D. You're my bro." Dave smiled at this, but still a little nervous. Well, Azimio was never one to like beating around the bush.

"I'm gay."

"Well, with the way we've been taking care of these babies, yeah, I'm been more in touch with my feminine side," joked Az, nudging the piece of plastic in question.

"Nah man, I'm not joking. It's the reason I was such a dick last year, to you and Kurt, and just about anybody I could blame. I'm tellin' this to you straight- okay, not the best choice of words," said Dave, sighing. "You get what I mean, right?" There was a silence for a minute, and Dave looked to Azimio, his face scrunched in confusion.

"So that's what had your panties in a twist all last year? Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of how you'd take it," confessed Dave. "I didn't want to lose you, so I figure it was easier to push you away instead."

"Well, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Dave looked to Az again, his facial expression a look of "are you serious" pointed at Dave.

"You're okay with it?" asked Dave, slightly hopeful.

"Well, it's not like I'm diggin' the whole gay vibe, but you still like Halo, right?"

"Uh, yeah," said Dave.

"And you're still my bro, the guy who stood up for me in 2nd grade when that Justin Peters kid stole all my lunch money and you shared your Twinkies with me?"

"Yeah," said Dave, grinning at the memory.

"Well then, I'm cool."

"We're cool?"

Az held out a fist in invitation. "Yeah, we're cool." Dave held up his fist, and did their customary fist bump and explosion.

Dave and Az were grinning at each other, still holding the baby bots on their shoulders. "Then I guess we can get back to playing?"

"You know it. Now hurry up and put that piece of plastic down before it starts to scream again!"


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, for the Big Bang, there was a lovely piece of art designated to this story that I absolutely adored. To see it, remove spaces:

http :/ i796. /albums / yy246 /teadrinkinganon / 2258b6e6. Png

Hope you guys continue to like the story, critiques/criticisms or commentary is always appreciated!

"I just think we should stop this," said Blaine, looking down at the ground. Kurt froze, stopped by the words that had come from Blaine's mouth. Did he mean what he thought he meant…?

"Stop what? Being together?" asked Kurt.

"I don't think we've been together for a long time," said Blaine, looking at Kurt with some frustration. "It's not me you're spending your time with, it's Karofsky."

"Dave? What does he have to do with this?"

Blaine sighed, rubbing his neck, agitated. "Honestly, with the time you spend with him, people probably think he's your boyfriend, not me. We never see each other, and that's not fair to either of us."

Kurt felt his lip tremble, not sure if it was about being upset or angry. "What's not fair is Dave and I are working on a project, and we both knew this would be a semi-distant relationship. Why are you bringing this up now, not before this? We could still make this work."

"This just isn't working Kurt. You have your social life with the glee club and Dave, and I have mine. We just never make time for each other anymore."

"Well," said Kurt, his whole body tense. "I see that you've clearly made up your mind about this, without consulting with me." Kurt could feel tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, and he saw Blaine's face soften with pity.

"Kurt…" said Blaine, reaching a hand toward Kurt's shoulder.

"No," said Kurt sternly. "You don't want to be with me, don't give me your pity. Leave, before I decide to be one of those angry boyfriends that throw vases at their ex's head." Blaine opened his mouth, words not coming out as he tried to think of something to say. "Go." Blaine sighed, turning toward the door, one last final look at Kurt.

"You said you'd never say goodbye to me, when in reality, we said goodbye months ago." The door closed quietly, Kurt still standing in the middle of his room in shock. The tears that had threatened to spill only moments ago were now falling freely down his face, and he felt his heart sink as he was faced with the reality that it was over. There was no picking up the pieces or apologies—there was nothing to be sorry for. They just… Fell apart. Blaine had continued on in his Dalton life, and Kurt with his McKinley one. He just never thought that would be the breaking point for them, rather than the distance.

Kurt sat down on his bed, staring over at little Conrad nestled on the left side. Sighing, he stared at the vacant expression on the plastic doll's face. "Well, you helped me find out Blaine's true feelings," said Kurt to Conrad. "I just never thought he'd feel this way." Kurt wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the car seat. He needed to get out of here, go somewhere, anywhere.

Kurt glanced over at this phone. He picked it up and began to dial.

When Dave got a call from Kurt, he was honestly expecting it to be an "It's your turn to take Conrad so I can go to the mall," not, "I need to see you right now, can I come over?" Like Dave would say no to that. When he later opened the door to a distraught Kurt, it was all Dave could do not to wrap his arms around Kurt in the biggest hug he had ever given.

"Honestly, why aren't you happy about this?"

"Um, why would I be?" asked Dave dumbly.

"You've never liked Blaine. I don't know why, well, the first I know why, but you continued not to like him for whatever reason. So shouldn't you be happy he's gone?" Kurt has calmed down by mine, only a few sniffles here and there as Dave held a tissue box in his lap, ready to distribute more.

"Not when it makes you cry like this, no. I'd rather he stick around just so you wouldn't cry." Dave said this quietly, looking over at Kurt with sincerity. He never wanted to see Kurt cry, even if it meant that he stayed with that gelled freak forever. But Dave couldn't deny the small glimmer of hope he felt now that he knew Anderson was gone.

"It's just, it doesn't make any sense to me. He says I didn't make time for him, that I made more time for _you. _I tried; I really did, what with the baby and school starting back up…" Kurt trailed off, a sniffle escaping again. "Why couldn't he just realize we've become such good friends? I really like you David, and shouldn't he see that you mean enough to me that I want to spend time with you?"

"Yeah… Kurt, I hate to break it to you, but you have spent most of your time with me, it does kind of look like…" said Dave hesitantly. "As if you're putting me first."

"But he _knew, _Dave. He knew I had this project and that it would take all of my time! It just frustrates me; we had so much going for us…" Kurt wiped his nose delicately, neatly folding another tissue to throw away.

"Kurt, it's better to know now that he's not willing to go the extra mile for you, to make this work," said Dave, looking at Kurt. Kurt looked up at him, taking his words into consideration before he smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"You need someone who's willing to be there for you, thick and thin." In that moment Kurt's smile turned more genuine, his eyes glimmering with the last few unshed tears. Dave may hate to see Kurt cry, but he couldn't deny that with this eyes shining like that, he looked gorgeous, even with all the blotchiness.

"Thank you Dave, you mean so much to me," said Kurt quietly, and Dave felt his heart swell at this. "I don't know where I'd be right now without you."

"Well, you wouldn't have an endless supply of tissues to use and I know for a fact that we have some cake batter ice cream in the fridge that would go nicely with a chick flick," teased Dave.

"Oh Dave, you know the way to a gay man's heart. Since this is a special occasion of a break up, bring the ice cream and I'll start looking for a movie."

In all honesty, Kurt thought this was one of the best moments of the new school year, despite his break up with Blaine today. To know that he had Dave who cared enough about him to watch a horrible movie and eat ice cream with him? He felt relaxed and not as sad as he had felt only a few hours ago. Picking out _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ (he was pretty sure this was owned because of Dave's mother, but he could nonetheless enjoy the fact that it was there) he got ready for the pick-me-up he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt was quite honestly confused with his emotions right now. He had just broken up with Blaine and the thoughts about Dave he had been pushing back for the past few months into his "Do not think of- Cheating!" file were spilling out. It was obvious now that he liked Dave a lot, had come to be his friend and depend on him.

'But how much more do I like him?' wondered Kurt, mindlessly flipping through the new issue of Vogue. He was trying to catch up on the latest fashions since Conrad was asleep for now, but all his attempts failed as he was distracted with thoughts of Dave. He had learned so much about him after becoming friends, he couldn't remember when he had felt such a connection with someone so different from himself, expect perhaps his dad.

'There's just something about him that feels right,' thought Kurt, closing the magazine with resignation. 'Despite our different interests, we can find things to talk about.' 

Kurt heard a knock on his door and Burt opened it to lean on the door frame. "Hey kiddo, still up for watching last episode of _American Chopper_ you recorded? You still need to teach me how to Dee-vo these shows," said Burt.

"It's TiVo, Dad, and sure, we can do that," said Kurt, getting up from his bed.

As they were settling into the couch with the unsalted and unbuttered popcorn Kurt was allowing Burt to eat, the show began to play, but Kurt was distracted with his thoughts. Usually this show was a great combination of what they both liked- Burt for the motorcycles and Kurt for the drama. Well, Kurt could admit he did admire the handiwork on the vehicles, but he loved the drama more. But it just wasn't doing anything for him right now.

"What's on your mind?" asked Burt, stopping the show.

"What? Oh, it's silly," said Kurt, sighing. Kurt looked up to see Burt giving him a look.

"Well, tell me anyways. If you're sighing about it, it can't be all that silly, now can it?" Burt reached for a handful of popcorn, putting some in his mouth and grimaced at how plain it tasted.

"Well, as you know, Blaine broke up with me," said Kurt.

"Yeah, lousy way of doing it, if you ask me. But you're okay with that now, right?"

"Yes, I am. I've accepted it and moved on. That's the thing though- there's someone else that's been on my mind, even while I was with Blaine," confessed Kurt. "I didn't act on it, or even indulge those thoughts! But now, I've been thinking more and more about this person."

"And this is problem…?" asked Burt. "Does he play for your team?"

"Yes, he does," said Kurt. "But while we've become friends, I'm not sure if he's willing to make the move."

"Well, why does he have to make the move? Why not do it yourself?" asked Burt. "We Hummel men go after what we want, Kurt. Do you think your mother gave me the time of day first time I tried to ask her out? I had to keep trying, going as far as to make a banner on her locker just so she would say yes; but I eventually got her to like me." Burt grinned, remembering the moment. "And kid, you're a looker, with a great personality to boot. So go for it."

"You think I should?"

"You'll never know what can happen unless you try. If he says no, he says no. But if he says yes, you've got a lot going for ya. Now did you want to finish watching, or try and give that boy a call?"

Kurt sat there for a moment, biting his lip and thinking. "I'm going to call." Kurt got up, and kissed Burt on the forehead. "Thanks Dad."

"It's nothing, Kurt. Now go get your guy."

Kurt walked up the stairs to his bedroom, and sat down at his vanity where he had left his phone. Kurt eyed his phone, debating if calling Dave would be the smart thing to do. After a few minutes of weighing the pros and cons, he finally picked up the phone and dialed. Hearing the phone ring, Kurt waited until he heard the click.

"Hello?" answered Dave.

"Hello David, are you busy?" asked Kurt, fiddling his fingers nervously.

"Um, no, I'm not. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere. Spend time together. It feels odd without the baby being here," confessed Kurt. "Social interaction is desperately needed."

Kurt heard Dave chuckle over the phone. "Well, I think I can help with social interaction, I'm quite the conversationalist."

"Of course, that's why I called you," joked Kurt as he relaxed into the conversation. "Obviously your communication skills are on par with mine, and that's quite a compliment."

"Dave, I think if that baby cries one more time, I may just scream," said Kurt tiredly. They both lay sprawled on the couch, exhausted after a sleepless night.

"We could try hiding it in the oven, to muffle the sound," mused Dave, and then groaned. "Do you think it can tell?"

Kurt flopped onto his stomach, burying his head into the couch end. "I really don't know, but I'm getting to the point I don't care," said Kurt, slightly muffled with his face pressed into the cushion.

"At least we're doing better than Finn and Sam," Dave countered. Dave chuckled, remembering something. "And Azimio and his partner. They managed to drop their kid in a pot of spaghetti."

Kurt looked up, perplexed. "How…?"

"No idea," said Dave as he shook his head. "I've learned not to question what he does."

Kurt looked at Dave intently for a moment. "So you and Azimio are doing better?" asked Kurt tentatively.

"I guess." Dave sighed. "Not as good as we once were, but we have an understanding."

"It's something, though?"

"Yeah," agreed Dave. "It's something." They sat there in companionable silence, their legs tangled on the comfy sofa, pretending there was not a care in the world. Suddenly, they heard a cry from the baby monitor, and they both groaned in frustration.

"I will make you anything you want," said Kurt, covering his ears.

"I will buy you one of those scarves you love, money is no issue," countered Dave, staring at the monitor to shut up.

"Not even fashion will get me up," sighed Kurt, sitting up on the couch. "To make it fair, rock paper scissors?"

"Someone just shut it up!" called Finn down the stars. "I don't want Batman waking up!"

Dave and Kurt hurriedly sat up and both started the motions. Kurt brandished a pair of scissors while Dave showed a flat hand. Kurt pumped his fist in happiness.

"I win, you go!" Dave got up grumbling, trudging toward the noise with the keys around his wrist.

"Hey noise maker," cooed Dave at the doll. "Thank goodness you're not a real baby, because I really dislike you right now." Dave inserted a key for diapering, hoping it was the right one. He continued to rock Conrad, listening for the wails to cease. He saw light flood in, and saw Kurt leaning on the door frame. The cries were dying down, to their relief.

"Do you think that's it for the night?" Dave stared down at Conrad, willing the doll to stay silent.

"I really hope so." Kurt walked over to Dave, looking down at the doll that looked so real in the dim light. "You know, it's funny. In a few years, we could be married with kids," said Kurt thoughtfully.

"W-what?" Dave stuttered, looking at Kurt. "A few years, isn't that a little early? And gay men adopting children is so much harder..."

"Well, gay marriage is now legal in New York," began Kurt. "And I think if you could find a surrogate willing, like Rachel's mother..."

"As long as they didn't turn out like Rachel," joked Dave.

Kurt snorted, trying to keep quiet so that the doll wouldn't wake. He swatted Dave's arm, still trying to smothering his chuckle. "That's terrible," whispered Kurt, and then paused. "But true." 

"You see? But it's true I guess, growing up; find something to settle down with? Might not be so far off," said Dave quietly. Dave looked at Kurt, only to see he was looking at him.

Kurt was biting at his lip, until he stopped to speak. "Dave..." Kurt gestured for him to hand over the baby. He handed over Conrad gingerly, cradling the head with care. Kurt took Conrad into his arms, and deposited him into the crib. Dave looked to Kurt questioning, raising an eyebrow. Kurt stepped forward, getting closer to Dave than he was before, and he could feel Kurt's breath tickling his face. Dave's breath hitched- was this really happening?

As if to answer his question, Kurt's lips touched his softly, inquiring if this was okay. After a moment of shock, Dave started to respond, taking the sides of Kurt's face in his hands, thumb tracing his jaw as he deepened the kiss. Kurt licked at Dave's lips, nipping on his mouth to gain entrance. Dave felt like his heart would explode when he felt Kurt's tongue start to explore, and Dave began to reciprocate. They both leaned back, taking in a gulp of air and just looked at each other, smiling.

"So what does that mean?" whispered Dave.

Kurt smiled, taking hold of Dave's hand. "It means that I really like you, and hope that you like me?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Dave was incredulous. "I thought it was obvious, even your dad said so."

"My dad? Well, he's always been more observant when it comes to me," said Kurt quietly.

"And protective," muttered Dave.

"That too, and he does mean well. But he trusts me, and my judgment. And I really want to know you more."


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, that was a beautiful rendition of 'Baby Mine,' Artie," said Will as the glee club clapped. "Anyone else want to go today?"

"Mr. Schue, we'd like to sing our song," said Puck as he picked up his guitar.

"Sure, go ahead. Let's hear it for Puck and Quinn," said Will as he clapped Puck on the back. Both Quinn and Puck stood in front of the group, Puck gently strumming. Only a few could recognize the tune right away, as the rest waited to figure it out.

"Don't know much about you, don't know who you are. We've been doing fine without you, but, we could only go so far," sang Puck.

"Don't know why you chose us, were you watching from above? Is there someone there that knows us, said we'd give you all our love?" sang Quinn.

"Will you laugh just like your mother?" Puck looked to Quinn, smiling.

"Will you sigh like your old man?" Quinn returned the smile timidly.

"Will some things skip a generation, like I've heard they often can," said Puck as he tweaked his nose in joke.

Quinn looked at Puck ruefully, and sang. "Are you a poet or a dancer, a devil or a clown, or a strange new combination of the things we've handed down?"

"Will you be a sad reminder of what's been lost along the way? Maybe you can help me find her, in the things you do and say," sang Puck, looking down at Quinn, and in that moment the whole group could tell this wasn't just for their assignment, this was a release of all the tension and heartache from their sophomore year.

Both Quinn and Puck sang the last part, quietly looking to each other, and a look of understanding in their eyes. "You may not always be so grateful, for the way that you were made. Some feature of your father's that you'd gladly sell or trade. And one day you may look at us and say that you were cursed; from places no one here remembers, come the things we've handed down."

The whole club was silent for a minute, soaking in the song before Will began to clap. Everyone began to join in, and it felt like everything had been laid out bare, opening the festering wound and allowing it to heal. Puck and Quinn just looked to each other, knowing that it was time to let go and move on.

The day finally came when it was time to give the simulated babies back to Mrs. Wilkinson. Dave and Kurt sat at their table, Conrad between them on the floor in his car seat, but all Dave could really focus on was Kurt's hand in his and the way Kurt was idly rubbing circles into his palm. Dave felt happy and all kinds of sappy, sitting here in class, holding the hand of his boyfriend. And no one was making a single peep about it. This was really all he could ask for, all he really wanted.

"Okay, everyone dump the babies back into the box," said Mrs. Wilkinson, the box on the front table. Sam and Finn hurriedly went up, tossing the baby in with a quick slam. Mrs. Wilkinson looked at the two with disdain. "I can already tell you two that you're lucky to be getting a C-. Next time, don't try and use your baby as a football, alright?"

"Dude, how'd she know about that?" asked Finn in a stage-whisper. Sam elbowed Finn in the ribs, and glared. "What?"

"Shut up, Finn. Anything we say can be used against us!"

"Oh, like in COPS? Okay, shutting up."

Kurt looked over to Dave and rolled his eyes. Leaning forward, Kurt said to Dave, "I'm honestly surprised they passed. But how did she grade so quickly?" Dave shrugged, not knowing.

Kurt picked up Conrad, holding his in his arms for the last time. Looking down, he smiled. "Bye little fella, I kind of liked you." Dave watched the two of them, and grinned.

"Even though he was a crying menace?" Kurt sighed, a little shaky in his breathing as Dave heard him sniff. "Are you crying?"

"No!" said Kurt. "I'm merely shedding a tear for him, not full-on crying. I'm expecting that of Rachel." Dave looked over to Rachel, who seemed to be sucking in air, about ready to start a crying fest over her plastic doll. "Anyways, I put a lot of effort into Conrad, he was starting to become my pride and joy."

"Awww, that's sweet," cooed Dave. Looking down at Conrad, Dave said, "Oh, alright, I'll miss when you were a quiet, nice baby. But I think it's time to go put him in the box."

"Oh very well." Kurt picked up a big photo album, and carried it to the front along with Conrad. "Farewell, sweet angel."

Mrs. Wilkinson looked at Kurt with an eyebrow raised, as if daring him to be serious. "You got an A."

Kurt's forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion. "But I haven't given you my baby album yet to show what good parents we've been—"

"I don't need that, you passed," said Mrs. Wilkinson, going back to her paperback novel hidden underneath the desk.

"But this project was a graded assignment, based upon the work we gave at the end of the project, I looked it up online!" said Kurt, holding up the album. "I put a lot of work into photographing all of Conrad's first moments and our family outings!"

"It is a graded assignment. You pass, you get an A. You fail, you get an F. And for idiotic football players that should get Fs, they get Cs." Dave raised his eyebrow at her honesty, but looked back to Kurt's dismayed face. Dave rubbed Kurt's back in reassurance, hoping that Kurt would just let this slide.

"But I bronzed Conrad's first pair of baby shoes! I even made hand prints to mark his improvement over time!"

"He's a doll, Kurt. He's not going to grow," said Mrs. Wilkinson, a withering look on her face.

"That's not the point, I treated the assignment as if he were going to grow and develop, like a parent should. Could you at least look at my album?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. Now get back to your seat before I take back the A." Dave quickly steered Kurt back to their seats, as Kurt continued to fume.

"Did you really bronze those freakishly expensive shoes?" asked Dave, still consoling Kurt.

"No, are you crazy? I stole some of Finn's old baby shoes and used those instead," said Kurt. He took a deep breath, and Dave thought he looked way calmer. "Either way, we got an A, I suppose. That's all that's really needed. Now we just have to get through the rest of the year."

"Yeah, but after that? I'm sure we'll be fine," said Dave. Dave grinned and nudged Kurt's shoulder. "After all, if we can do that, we can do just about anything, right?"

Kurt smiled, his teeth slightly showing, Dave noticed. "You're right. And we have each other to get through the rest of the school year, and maybe even beyond…?"

The question was there, open for Dave to either dismiss or answer. Dave looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said, "Even beyond."


	15. Chapter 15

2

After practice showers were not exactly Dave's favorite part of the day, especially now that Strando had decided that this was an opportune time to say what he wanted, since Coach Beiste didn't come in during this time.

"Ohhh, Dave, you don't have the baby with Hummel now, it's so sad to see you without your baby- the only one that you're likely to have, you queer!" yelled Strando from the locker room.

Dave closed his eyes, washing out any of the suds from his hair. "Shut it, Strando. I'm sick of all your mouth flapping, do you realize how stupid you sound?"

"So it's true? You're some fag for Hummel?" called Strando.

Dave turned off the shower, and quickly grabbed for a towel to turn to look at Strando's disgusted face. "Yeah, y'know what? I am. And it's the happiest I've been."

"It's sick, dude. You're becoming like all those glee clubbers- losers and filth." Dave was ready to just go beat the crap out of the other football player, screw the bullying policy and all that shit. Raising his fist to punch, he saw Azimio come around the corner.

"Listen Strando, I've heard you give lip to my boy these past two weeks, and I am so pissed off with this baby project, I'mma have to take it out on you," growled Azimio and Dave looked at him in surprise.

"Like I should be scared of a house husband," sneered Strando. "You aren't much better."

"Listen Strando, no one really likes you, and you keep this up? You might find yourself being the new punching bag for the rest of the football team."

"Pft, whatever Adams, like you have the power to back that up."

"Actually, I think he does." Dave wasn't sure which of the other guys had said that, but looking at where Azimio was, there was a crowd of guys in various states of dress behind him, looking ready to back up whatever Azimio said.

"You see, we like Dave here more than you. You're nothing but some sophomore that will do us no good until you're older and you wise up. Now Dave here? He's been here, and he may have had a hard time last year, he's still our friend before yours." There were grunts of agreement, and this shocked Dave. They thought they were his friends? They were going to back him up against Strando?

"He may be gay, whatever, but I figure as long as he's going after Hummel, it doesn't really matter- as long as it's not me. No offense man."

"None taken," muttered Dave, looking down with a wry grin.

"So I think it's about time you quit with all the side comments and get the hell out of here," said Azimio with a smile of false cheer. "Before I try and gut you without the Beiste hearing your screams."

"Whatever man, I'm not gonna deal with this," muttered Strando, and he picked up his bag. The team watched as he kicked the door to the locker room open and then looked over to Dave.

"You okay there, Karofsky? I thought he was gonna try and pull the old soap routine there," joked Azimio. That got a few guffaws from the team, and Dave just smirked.

"I'm alright, man. I'm alright…. Thanks."

"Anything for my boy, man. Just don't get into the details when you get freaky with Hummel, alright? I don't need those images." Azimio clapped him on the back, and Dave felt as if it was some weight off his chest. The team had actually stood up for _him. _Their comments and slurs were still homophobic, but they were cool with him.

And Dave figured that was a start.

Dave realized dimly that they were already six weeks into their senior year as he held Kurt's hand in the hallway. There were still people that glared at them, still the slurs he had once uttered himself. But with Kurt's hand in his, that didn't seem to matter as much as Kurt's smile and his chatter.

"… And that also leads me to believe that somehow, we are going to double the amount of people that come to PFLAG this week, which means at least eight members, since we coerced a few of the glee members to come last week," said Kurt as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Dave's hand, smiling at him.

Coming out of the fuzz, Dave gazed down at Kurt, grinning. "Good to know that you've been taking blackmail lessons from Santana."

"Best to learn from the devil herself,' said Kurt, and stopped in front of the classroom. He squeezed Dave's hand once before letting go, and Dave felt Kurt's warmth leave his palm. "After I'm done with History, I'll come back to your classroom. Just wait for me here, alright?" Kurt winked and Dave felt a fluttering in his stomach.

"Yeah, I will be," replied Dave. "I'll be right here."


End file.
